


Scared of Needles

by Hailhailsatan



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Geraskier, M/M, caregiver geralt, sorta little space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailhailsatan/pseuds/Hailhailsatan
Summary: Jaskier needs to get blood taken, Geralt helps a nervous little Jaskier calm down at the doctors. (fluff, modern au, Geralt 30's Jas 20's)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 7
Kudos: 102





	Scared of Needles

Jaskier stood still outside the doctors surgery, breathing heavily.  
"Come on Jask, we don't want to be late."  
Jaskier nodded and took Geralts hand.  
"Go and sit down, I'll be over in a minute."  
Geralt gestured to Jaskier as he approached the reception.  
"Julian Pankratz, for bloods."  
"No problem, take a seat."  
Geralt sat down and Jaskier immediately scooted over so that they were touching. He was shaking. Jaskier had been frightened of needles ever since he could remember. He'd been putting this off for a while. Geralt took his hand.  
"They do this all day every day. It's very easy. I'll be there the whole time. Just breathe."  
"Can I sit on your knee while they do it?"  
Jaskier pleaded with his eyes, which always broke Geralts heart.  
"Sweetheart, let the nurse do what she has to do. If you follow her rules we'll be in and out so fast. I promise. It's really not that bad."  
The door opened and Jaskier almost fainted when he heard his name being called. Geralt whispered in his ear.  
"I'm here, okay? I'm not going anywhere."  
He thought for a moment he'd have to carry him in, but eventually the smaller man stood up.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________

They both sat down in the nurses room. Geralt sat across from Jaskier who almost lifted his arms up to be held and taken away to safety. The nurse asked Jaskier a few questions which helped calm him down slightly.  
"Have you had your blood taken before, sweetie?"  
"mm-mm"  
He shook his head and bit his fingers.  
"Use words, Jask."  
Geralt lightly scolded him with a phrase he'd heard before.  
"No, this is the first."  
The nurse got the needle out and the tubes for the blood. Then the tourniquet. She spoke while she was doing this to try and keep Jaskier's nerves down.  
"It's very easy and quick"  
She pulled Jaskier's sleeve up. Then put the tourniquet on.  
"It'll just be a quick scratch, then that's it over okay?"  
Jaskier looked over at Geralt for reassurance. He nodded and smiled.  
"Do you see that picture over there?"  
She gestured to a picture on the wall of a rainbow and sunflowers, obviously placed there to distract the younger patients..  
"uhu."  
"Take a deep breath in and look at the rainbow. That's it. Now breath out"  
As he exhaled, the nurse put the needle in Jaskier's arm. Jaskier squeezed his eyes shut, but it really wasn't too bad.  
"What have you been up to today?"  
The nurse asked, keeping him talking.  
"Nothing really, just watching tv and getting ready for- oh!"  
She took the needle out, nipping his skin slightly. She put a cotton ball over the hole then taped over it with star patterned tape.  
"That's it all over! That wasn't so bad was it? You did really well!"  
Geralt stood up and put Jaskier's coat on for him. He thanked the nurse and gestured for Jaskier to do the same. He almost ran out the building.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Well done! You were so brave! I'm so proud of you."  
"I did it all by myself and I didn't even cry and- and- and- I sat nice and everything."  
"You did sweetheart."  
Geralt laughed.  
"Let's go and get ice cream. I think you deserve a treat for being such a brave boy, don't you?"  
Geralt lifted Jaskiers chin and kissed him on the nose.  
"Maybe I could get a toy or something too, cause I was super really brave."  
Geralt looked down his nose at him, smirking.  
"Hmm, maybe, I'll think about it."  
He tickled him on his side and Jaskier giggled and ran forward slightly.  
"Be careful, I'm an invalid! You'll have to look after me until I'm better."  
Geralt rolled his eyes, laughing.


End file.
